A plasma processing apparatus includes a processing chamber that can be maintained under a vacuum atmosphere. Generally, a substrate to be processed is provided at a lower portion in the processing chamber (processing space) and processed by a plasma generated by an RF power. Therefore, the plasma processing apparatus is configured to fulfill various functions including a function of holding the substrate to be processed in the processing space, a function of supplying a power to the substrate to be processed, and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses, as a structure that satisfies the above-described various functions, a multi-structure including: a cylindrical or rectangular processing chamber including therein a processing space, the processing chamber having a surface made of a conductive material, e.g., alumite-treated aluminum; a cylindrical base fixed to a lower portion in the processing chamber through an insulating member, e.g., an insulating plate made of ceramic; a disc-shaped heater fixing base mounted on a top surface of the base; and a mounting table covering the heater fixing base from the top and also serving as an electrode to which an RF power is supplied from the bottom. In addition, there is disclosed a structure including, as a disc-shaped chuck portion for holding a substrate to be processed on a protruded upper central portion thereof, an electrostatic chuck having a diameter substantially equal to or preferably slightly smaller than a diameter of the substrate to be processed.
Patent Document 2 discloses a structure in which a substrate base that can be controlled to a first set temperature and a substrate support to which one or more heating elements for heating the substrate support to a second set temperature higher than the first set temperature are coupled are adhesively bonded together by an erosion resistant insulating material made of an acrylic material.
Patent Document 3 discloses a structure in which a through-hole penetrating through a base and an electrostatic chuck is formed to flow a heat transfer gas between a top surface of a mounting table and a backside of a substrate and an insulating sleeve is adhered to a sidewall of the through-hole.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H7-183279    Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-85329    Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent No. 4095842
As described above, the mounting table is formed by assembling structural members for realizing various functions and is directly exposed to a plasma or radicals generated during the plasma processing. Generally, when an adhesive for adhesively bonding the members, such as an erosion resistance insulating material made of an acrylic material, is exposed to the plasma or the radicals, the components of the adhesive are damaged. Accordingly, the adhesive may be worn or the adhesive strength thereof may deteriorate. Particularly, if the adhesive used for adhesive bonding of the electrostatic chuck is worn or deteriorates, it is difficult to control heat conductance to the members coupled to the electrostatic chuck. As a result, it is difficult to perform processing uniformly and accurately over the surface of the substrate.